1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mobile devices with touch screens. More particularly, the invention relates to a mobile device, display screen and method of displaying by which a touch or a drag applied to a group of object items displayed on a screen of a mobile device at a first set interval causes the object items to be displayed at a second set interval on the screen of the mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices have developed to serve as multimedia devices, and equipped with various types of additional services, such as an electronic note function, a game function, a schedule management function, etc., therefore. User interfaces have also developed to allow users to easily use and manage these services. For example, a mobile device includes a user interface that displays application icons or folder icons on the main screen or a home screen on the touch screen.
To cover the areas to which applications are applied, developers have developed corresponding applications that are specially designed to be installed to mobile devices. This results in numbers of applications which increase dramatically over time. Users download required applications to their mobile devices and arrange icons corresponding to the applications on the main screen or home screen, etc. But as the number of icons that correspond to applications continuously increases, arranging them on the screen proves to be a daunting task as the size of mobile device screens is limited.
Conventional screen display systems also are disadvantageous in that they fail to enable users to identify the contents of an application corresponding to an icon before they touch the icon and thereby cause the related application to be executed. In particular, when the icon is a folder icon, users cannot identify the contents of applications or subfolders contained in the folder.